


Click to Save

by ammehsuor



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, akechi is a huge tease, fluff with spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammehsuor/pseuds/ammehsuor
Summary: "The perfect proof: a photo with my dinner date," Akechi has the nerve to say.





	Click to Save

_Fuck_ final exams.

All Ren wanted was to nail a few subjects and call it a semester. Endless nights of studying with too-delicious coffee should've left him feeling prepared, yet here he sits, hollow and exhausted on the bench waiting for his train home.

Less sleep (and less time to eat properly) also meant more bizarre dreams. At first they mirrored Ren's real world worries, but eventually his brain grew tired of that and gave him far more enticing things to vividly hallucinate. He only wishes he could remember what those raw dreams _were._

Then Goro Akechi appears in the station with a hand gently carding back through his hair, and he immediately wishes he'd never asked.

They were watching movies and snuggling in his room. That was the dream he'd been gifted with. Damn it, there wasn't even anything questionable going on but Ren is _still_ burning crimson at the memory.

Far more unsettling is the fact that he finds himself upset at how little he could feel in that dream. It's not a point of pride, but Ren has always been curious about the small things; how Akechi likes to sit when he relaxes, what kind of pillow he curls up with, how he'd feel using Ren's chest as said pillow… but when he had the chance to see, that was the night his mind wanted to rob his dreams of sensation. Probably for the better, if Akechi weren't standing twenty feet away messing with his hair, falling soft and thick ( _is_ it soft and thick?) through gloved fingers.

Ren doesn't know why he gets up and places himself in the brunette's way.  Maybe being a glutton for punishment is inherent in him.

"Ah. Impeccable timing as always," Akechi says, smiling pleasantly.

"Bit late to be wandering around."

The grip on Akechi's case tightens noticeably. "True. I was just getting some dinner, but it ended up dragging on. It's quite frustrating, really. Sae-san told me to relax and spend time with others, even if it's just to eat… which obviously didn't happen. I promised to try, but she doesn't believe I'm actually doing it. Rightfully so…"

He looks to Ren, and his eyes light up.

"-...Wait. Now that I'm thinking about it, this could work."

The front-facing camera is on them before Ren can blink. In the frame, he sees more than feels the unreal sensation of Akechi leaning into him fully and becomes painfully aware that they have honestly never even _touched_ before. Ren has to wonder how he lived to see today, knowing that.

"The perfect proof: a photo with my dinner date," Akechi has the nerve to say.

Fuck. This isn't right. The detective is lawfully distant, and aloof, and carefully composed- more like a dream than any actual dream has been. If he didn't know better, Ren might think he was an urban legend, floating in and out of the collective subconscious like a mirage.

More importantly: since when does he take selfies with anything besides a parfait?

The carelessness of exhaustion is both a blessing and a curse. Nothing's stopping Ren from turning ten degrees, taking that sweet unassuming face into his hands, and kissing him raw and red just to get a taste of whatever prissy dessert he tried for his blog this afternoon. But this isn't a dream and there are people all around and yes, his hair is deliciously soft and brushing his neck in a very sensitive spot--

"Amamiya-kun? Are you okay?"

Ren glances up and catches Akechi's eyes in the phone screen, all set up to take that picture. He looks worried. And as if they were in a dream, he tilts his head up and _nuzzles his cheek_ against Ren's forehead, the motion so tender it has him thinking he imagined it.

"You're quite warm. I was worried you might have a fever."

"I'm fine," Ren lies, and even a lie this bad comes out as a squeak.

Akechi's position doesn't change, but he makes no move to push it. The hair that danced gently at his neck before is now rubbing under the point of his jaw, tickling the dip of his throat, and Ren's quickly losing the presence of mind to commit the feeling to memory; he falls into a quick, full-body shiver instead.

Akechi stills. He looks sideways into the distance, then towards the lens again, finding Ren staring just like before, caught red-handed in an invisible crime. The expression is damning even to himself, more so when Akechi honest-to-god returns to that dangerous spot with a sneer.

"Mm? Sensitive, are we, Amamiya-kun?"

Ren practically leaps out of his skin.

"What…? I-I'm not--"

"Ah, take it down a notch. Unless you want somebody to notice?"

Ren watches the devilish smile buried in his shoulder through the screen disappearing like a ghost, and a split second later, a sharp sting blooms in his neck- followed by petal-soft lips that press down and _suck._

The sudden cool slide of Akechi's tongue over the forming bruise zaps his lower half awake and nearly makes his knees buckle. The way he darkens the mark is indicative of the rest of him; gentle at the core with jagged edges all over, alternating between the two, squeezing tight around Ren's heart. He leans into the last few licks involuntarily. When it's over, he watches a thread of saliva snap back to the detective's bottom lip and instantly wishes it had been connected to a far more southern part of his body instead.

Shujin's white collar falls back into place just as Akechi taps the shutter button with a smile.

"Tada!" He laughs airily and sends the photo off. "I think that's sufficient proof of my case. For now."

He pockets the phone and cradles his chin.

"But if the opposition is unconvinced, I'm sure I can come up with a considerably… _stronger_ argument."

"I think she'll believe you," Ren mumbles.

"Aha. Yes, of course. Thank you again for helping me out. I've certainly spared myself a lecture."

In Ren's state, the words are empty and don't ignite inside of him.

"Take care of yourself, Amamiya-kun~"

Akechi turns his back; Ren presses the side of his neck, and the satisfying soreness of a fresh bruise catches fire in an instant.


End file.
